O que nos torna mais fortes
by MellanieWhite
Summary: Ela não queria acreditar na possibilidade dele ter morrido. Ela não queria pensar nisso. Se algo tivesse acontecido com ele, ela saberia, não é? Sentiria algo diferente? Uma ligação como essa seria profunda a esse ponto?
1. chapter 1

Estava frio.

"E por que você acha isso?"

"Bem... é apenas um palpite. Mas mesmo que eu esteja errado, acho que vale a pena investigar."

"Stork, não está sendo paranóico de novo?"

Ele sorriu. "É, talvez. Mas minha paranóia nos manteve vivos muitas vezes."

Ela suspirou. "Tudo bem, vamos seguir o seu plano então."

"Eu pensei que diria isso." Stork preparou os motores.

Piper descruzou os braços e seguiu em direção ao corredor.

Não muito longe, Finn estava recostado em uma parede de metal. "Nenhuma notícia ainda, P?

"Nada."

"Que idiota. Eu deveria ter ido com ele. Ou ao menos você."

Silêncio.

"Finn..." Ela disse em voz baixa. E então, desistiu. Ela não sabia o que dizer.

As ordens eram claras. Aerrow iria investigar sozinho. A equipe deveria permanecer fora de vista, no mesmo lugar.

A Condor estava atrás de uma pedra grande. Não era o melhor lugar do mundo, mas fora o melhor encontrado as pressas.

Finn ainda questionou, como sempre 'E se você não voltar?' Mas, afirmou que voltaria. E todos acreditaram nisso.

Afinal, ele sempre volta.

"Sair daqui apenas em caso de emergência." Finn pronunciou as mesmas palavras que seu líder dissera.

"Sim."

Mas era uma emergência.

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Aerrow havia deixado a Condor.  
E por mais insistente e 'destemido' que ele fosse, ele não era imortal.  
Não tinha suprimentos o suficiente para tanto tempo com ele. E eles estavam em uma terra estranha. Seria extremamente perigoso encontrar alimento em um lugar que não se conhecia nada.

"Vamos atrás dele. Stork acha melhor parar a nave em outro lugar. E de lá eu vou começar a procurá-lo."

"Sozinha?" Ele perguntou mais alerta.

"Sim."

"Piper, não."

Ela suspirou cansada.

"Você sabe que eu preciso ir."

"Eu concordo que precisamos ir atrás dele. Mas, Piper, ele foi sozinho e não voltou. Não posso deixar que faça o mesmo."

"Eu vou encontrar ele, Finn. Vamos voltar para a Condor a salvo."

Eles se olharam cansados pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

A essa altura, todos estavam cansados. Noites mal dormidas, sensação de impotência, preocupação.  
As coisas deram muito errado no início da guerra. E muito certo no fim.

Mas Cyclonis havia escapado.

E agora eles estavam em uma terra que nunca haviam pisado antes. Sem alimento o suficiente para sobreviver por muito mais tempo e sem seu Líder.

"Como está se sentindo?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou bem, Finn. Não tive mais problemas desde a vinculação."

"Bom." Ele se virou e começou a caminhar devagar para a ponte. "Se precisar de algo, me avise."

"Obrigada."

A verdade é que, muito aconteceu em duas semanas.

A ficha caiu.

Eles quase viraram escravos. Quase morreram. E agora estavam sem saber como prosseguir.

Eles precisavam se unir, mais do que nunca. E todos sabiam disso.  
Não era mais uma brincadeira.  
Deixou de ser divertido a muito tempo.

Entrando em seu quarto, Piper começou a preparar sua bolsa de viagem.

Seria imprudente sair sem se alimentar ou descansar. Afinal, ela poderia demorar bastante tempo. Mas não conseguiu se imaginar dormindo naquele momento. Com toda aquela preocupação.

Depois que a ligação entre ela e Aerrow fora estabelecida, parecia que algo havia mudado. É como se causasse dano físico não saber se ele estava bem.

Ela tentou entender o significado disso, mas em sua coleção não muito extensa de livros, não tinha nada sobre isso. A única pista que teve, em todo esse tempo, foram as palavras da própria Cyclonis.

Ela corou um pouco ao se lembrar desse dia. Da preocupação nos olhos dele. E da discussão que tiveram em seguida.

Ela não queria acreditar na possibilidade dele ter morrido. Ela não queria pensar nisso.

Se algo tivesse acontecido com ele, ela saberia, não é? Sentiria algo diferente?  
Uma ligação como essa seria profunda a esse ponto?

Ela tinha tantas perguntas. E era frustrante não saber se algum dia teria respostas.

Ela colocou a mão no peito. E fechou os olhos.

Quando o rádio fez um chiado alto, e a voz de Stork saiu aos gritos

"Acho que estou vendo ele!"

Ela abriu os olhos, e foi imediatamente em direção a ponte.

 _Por favor, seja verdade._

 _Por favor, esteja bem._

"Stork! O que você viu?!" Ela gritou entrando na ponte. Finn estava observando pelo vidro.

Ela se juntou a ele, mas não conseguiu ver nada.

"Piper." Stork chamou, para que ela pudesse olhar pela luneta. Ele ajustou para onde ele achava que Aerrow estava e deu espaço para ela olhar.

A skymmer de Aerrow. Estava vindo em direção a nave.

"Stork, abre o Hangar." Disse apontando para o painel de controle.

"É ele?! Deixa eu ver." Disse Finn puxando a luneta.


	2. Chapter 2

"É ele!" Finn gritou.

Piper se afastou devagar, sem saber se deveria acreditar.

E foi para o hangar.

Junko e Radarr já estavam lá. Atentos ao que quer que estivesse se aproximando.

E na skymmer surrada, turquesa e vermelha, estava o cavaleiro que eles conheciam bem.

Piper não havia percebido que estava prendendo a respiração até que soltou em alívio, ao encontrar os olhos de seu capitão.

Assim que ele aterrissou, todos foram cumprimentá-lo. Radarr pulou em seu colo e o abraçou. Junko abraçou os dois, tirando-os da moto.

Finn apenas colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, e Stork apenas acenou.

Mas Piper... estava imóvel.

Aerrow ergueu a cabeça, procurando por ela.

Ele desviou de cada um deles, e se aproximou dela.

Por alguns instantes, eles apenas se olharam.

E então ele a puxou e a abraçou.  
E sem que os outros vissem, lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

Piper permaneceu imóvel, e apenas ela percebeu, devido ao contato físico, que ele estava tremendo.

Ela então ergueu seus braços e passou ao redor da cintura dele. O que fez com que ele a apertasse ainda mais. Mas controlasse seus nervos.

Ele sussurrou "Precisamos sair daqui imediatamente."

Ela assentiu.

"Vá descansar. Eu cuido de tudo."

Ele então a soltou, e voltou a olhar para ela. Ele ergueu a mão e a acariciou na bochecha. "Você está bem?"

"Você não deveria se preocupar comigo."

Ele então disse baixo e com rispidez, segurando os ombros dela. "Eu sempre vou me preocupar com você."

E a soltou, indo em direção a porta. Ele deixou a todos. Provavelmente iria tomar um banho, comer algo. Ele precisava descansar.

Piper, ainda enraizada onde estava, apenas olhou para algum ponto invisível à sua esquerda. "Todos para a ponte. Vamos voltar para Atmosia."


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguém questionou.

Não demorou muito para que Piper buscasse seus cristais, e com a ajuda de Finn e Junko, levasse a porta empoeirada de Far Side para a parte externa na nave.

Erguendo a porta com um cristal, e ampliando seu tamanho com o outro, como fizera da última vez, eles passaram de volta para o lado conhecido de Atmos.

Ela teve o cuidado de levar a porta de volta para onde estava guardada antes. Eles provavelmente iriam usar novamente.

Depois de tantos dias na escuridão permanente de Far Side, era bom ver a Luz do dia.

Stork traçou o curso para Atmosia. Eles estavam a um dia e meio de lá, de acordo com os mapas.

Aerrow ainda estava em seu isolamento. Após ter se banhado e se alimentado.

É provável que tenha passado dias sem dormir.

Mas ela resolveu verificar se ele estava acordado, e se sim, avisá-lo que já estavam em território seguro.

No caminho para o quarto dele, ela encontrou com um Radarr cabisbaixo.

"Ele está bem?"

Radarr ergueu as patas em resposta. Em um sinal de 'não sei'.

"Dormindo?"

E ele negou com a cabeça.

"Certo, obrigada." E voltou a caminhar.

Batendo na porta do quarto de Aerrow, ele respondeu em voz baixa, para que ela entrasse. E a porta se abriu.

Ele estava deitado. De barriga para cima, sem camisa e com o braço cobrindo o rosto.

Piper se sentiu como uma invasora naquele momento. Mas ele a chamara para entrar. E então ela foi.

"Desculpe, imagino que esteja cansado. Mas achei que gostaria de saber que estamos fora de perigo agora."

"Eu duvido muito que estejamos fora de perigo, mas ainda assim é menos pior." Ele respondeu simplesmente. Sem menção de se levantar.

A situação estava ficando mais desconfortável.  
Ele parecia tão...

Rude.

"Bem, era isso. Estarei no meu quarto, se precisar de mim." Piper disse, em tom firme, mas ainda esperando que ele dissesse algo.

Ele não o fez.

E então ela se foi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caso este não seja seu idioma, leia a versão em Inglês, chamada 'What makes us stronger.'**

 **Espero que goste.**

Teria sido impressão sua?

É provável que sim. Ele estava cansado. Nem sequer conseguiu parar para falar sobre a missão.

Tudo o que ele havia dito fora 'Precisamos sair daqui imediatamente.'

O que parece bem sério. Aerrow detestava abandonar ou adiar qualquer missão.

Outro motivo que poderia estar causando seu mal-humor aparente.

Ela não deveria estar irritada com ele. Parecia errado. Ela estava desesperada para que ele estivesse vivo a não muito tempo.

Pensar nisso a fez suavizar.

Seria melhor apenas esperá-lo descansar, antes de pensar qualquer coisa.

As coisas não se agitaram muito ao longo do dia. Todos estavam tentando não perturbar a paz.  
Até mesmo Finn, surpreendentemente.

A noite caiu.

Por mais que pela primeira vez em tempos ela estivesse mais relaxada, ainda parecia impossível dormir por uma noite inteira.

Após horas tentando, ela decide ir preparar algo para comer.

Não havia muito, na verdade. Mas talvez ainda tivessem sobrado alguns bolinhos. Eles até que tinham uma vida útil aceitável.

O ar estava fresco e agradável. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia dar uma volta na varanda.

E realmente. O céu estava incrível.  
Ela não saberia dizer se seria a calmaria, depois de toda a tempestade que enfrentaram, ou se realmente estava de tirar o fôlego por si só.

"Porque não está dormindo?" Uma voz atrás dela perguntou.

Ela demorou a assimilar. Não que ela não reconhecesse a voz, mas o tom usado e a voz por trás não combinavam.

Ela semicerrou os olhos por um instante para encontrá-lo em uma parte bem escura do deck.

"Posso te perguntar o mesmo?"

"Bem, eu dormi quase o dia todo." Ele disse se aproximando e parando ao lado dela.

Ela o observou. Tentando entender o que havia de errado com ele.

Ela só se deu conta de que ele ainda esperava uma resposta quando a pegou olhando para ele.

"Eu- eu não consigo dormir direito a algum tempo."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por que?"

Em algum outro momento, seria mais fácil dizer que ela estava extremamente preocupada que ele não fosse voltar.

Ou que ela se pegou várias vezes pensando como seria quando ele voltasse.

Afinal, todas aquelas cenas de preocupação que Aerrow demonstrou durante a guerra, a fez se atentar a algumas ocasiões anteriores e se perguntar se algo a mais estava crescendo entre eles sem que ela notasse.

Mas ele não parecia tão receptivo quanto antes. Ele não era assim. Nem em seus piores dias.

Aerrow tinha uma grande capacidade de se irritar com coisas que ele considerava injustas, isso era verdade.

Ou quando ele sentia ciúmes.

Seria isso? Não, não há motivos para tal coisa.

Algo havia acontecido. Mas por mais que ele já tivesse ficado de mal humor algumas vezes antes, ele nunca havia agido assim com ela. Sem motivo aparente.

Ela o pegou olhando para para a roupa que estava usando.

"Você não costuma andar pela Condor vestida assim."

Ela não conseguiu evitar franzir a testa.

"O que?"

Ele fingiu não se importar com a forma como ela acentuou o tom de voz.

"Estou dizendo que não é comum você ficar andando por aí em roupas íntimas."

E se existia um limite, Aerrow tinha acabado de ultrapassar.

"Até quando você pretende agir dessa forma?!" Ela devolveu.

"De que forma? Só estou tentando entender por que minha imediata está de roupas íntimas em um deck aberto de uma nave que só tem homens."

"Eu estou de pijama, não de roupa íntima!"

Ele desviou o olhar dela e olhou para longe. Para os céus.

Ela agora se sentia nua. Mas não iria se deixar afetar pelo comentário indiscreto e desnecessário dele.

"O senhor gostaria que eu andasse uniformizada durante a noite também?" Ela perguntou provocando-o ao máximo. "Pois bem, comandante."

Ela se virou para ir embora.  
Eles já haviam tido uma discussão como essa antes?

Não. Nunca.

Ele nunca a havia colocado apenas como sua 'imediata'. Ele nunca a havia ofendido tanto como agora.

Seja lá o que estivesse causando esse maldito mal humor, ela não iria mais tentar conversar com ele.

Algo estava errado, isso era claro. Mas depois de ser tratada dessa forma, era difícil pensar em se aproximar dele.

"Piper" ele chamou.

Ela realmente pensou duas vezes antes de decidir se deveria ou não dar ouvidos a ele, depois do que acabara de acontecer.

"O que?"

"Você está linda." Agora, realmente, isso tinha sido inesperado.

Ele permaneceu olhando para longe, de costas para ela.

"Me desculpe." Ele acrescentou. E ficou em silêncio.

Como ele estava apoiado no muro de ferro da varanda, ele ergueu um dos braços e tampou o próprio rosto.

Isso a tocou.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Ela se aproximou devagar. E colocou a mão suavemente em seu ombro.

Assim que houve o contato, ele recuou, soltando um gemido alto. E em seguida olhou para ela.

Por que ele estava assim?

O interior de Piper gritou. Como se sua ligação com ele soubesse, mas ela não.

"O que está acontecendo com você?"

Silêncio.

Ela se aproximou novamente.

Os olhos dele... estavam perdidos nos dela. Ao menos era o que parecia.

Ela tentou tocá-lo mais uma vez. Colocou a mão suavemente sobre o seu braço direito.

E então ele agarrou o pulso dela.

Não com muita força, mas o suficiente para assustá-la.

Ele a virou de costas para a parede e a empurrou contra o metal frio.

Ela gritou com o contato repentino.

Ele simplesmente a olhou, com firmeza. Soltou seu pulso devagar e apoiou os dois braços na parede.

Ele estava muito perto.

"Aerrow..." ela tentou continuar. Mas não sabia o que dizer.

"Você está realmente muito linda, Piper."

E então ele tocou a cintura dela. Segurando-a, suave e devagar.

Ela não desviou o olhar dele. E quando ele começou a puxá-la para perto, ela pôs as mãos no peito dele.

O que o fez, novamente, mas dessa vez com mais afinco, recuar.

Ele arfou.

E dentro dela, algo se agitou.

A ligação. Ela estava sentindo algo pela ligação.

Ele começou a ficar pálido.

A expressão que ele fez...

 _Droga!_

Ele estava ferido.

"Aerrow?!" Ela chamou, mas ele já estava desmaiando.

 **Por favor, me diga o que achou. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Se este não é o seu idioma, em breve estarei postando a versão traduzida para o inglês em "What makes us stronger".**

 **Espero que goste.**

Ela tentou segurá-lo, puxando-o contra ela. Fazendo com que os dois caíssem ajoelhados.

Ele estava parcialmente acordado, mas sem força alguma para ficar de pé ou se mover.

"Finn!" Ela gritou. "Junko! Stork!" Horrorizada com a forma como o corpo de Aerrow estava fraco, ela tentou firmar-se no chão para levantar os dois.

Ele tentou dizer algo, mas ela não conseguia entender.

"Finn!" Ela gritou novamente. "Junko!"

Ela conseguiu erguê-lo novamente. E quando ela passou a mão na cintura dele para que pudesse ajudar a andar, ele gritou.

E ela sentiu algo umedecer seu braço.

 _Não!_

"Aerrow, por favor, o que você tem?" Ela disse com a voz trêmula.

Ele estava respirando pesado.

Ele estava quente. Muito quente.

E então, quando Junko e Radarr apareceram na frente deles, Aerrow desmaiou.

Por sorte, Junko correu para ajudar a segurá-lo. E quando o pegou no colo, Piper olhou para o próprio braço.

Ela empalideceu.

 _Como?_

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou o wallop.

"Leve ele para a enfermaria." Ela disse sentindo a garganta fechar por um instante.

No caminho eles passaram apressados por Finn, que tinha acabado de sair do seu quarto.

"O que? O que houve?" Ele iniciou meio sonolento, mas pareceu acordar em um instante quando viu que Junko estava correndo com o corpo de alguém no colo.

"Aerrow desmaiou." Ela disse seguindo o wallop.

"Desmaiou? Do nada?" Finn perguntou assustado. "Ele estava estranho ontem."

"Então você também notou."

Stork que já observava a alguns minutos, arregalou os olhos e fez algum comentário sobre mindworms.

Não era hora para isso.

"Eu encostei nele e ele pareceu sentir dor. Duas vezes. E então ele ficou pálido e caiu." Ela disse enquanto ajudava Junko a colocar Aerrow na maca.

Ele estava quase acordado novamente, murmurando algo inaudível e com os olhos parcialmente abertos.

"Me deem uma faca ou tesoura" Piper pediu.

Radarr, que estava mais atento, rapidamente encontrou a gaveta de utensílios e estendeu a pata para entregar a tesoura a ela.

Ela não conseguia pensar direito. Era como se estivesse em modo automático.

Era como se seu corpo estivesse dormente.

Ela fez sinal para que Junko segurasse Aerrow um pouco para a frente, e começou a cortar sua camisa.

Suas pernas ficaram terrivelmente bambas. E ela teve que ser muito forte para não desmaiar também.

Aerrow estava com feridas horríveis.

"Ah, cara!" Finn sibilou.

Ela continuou cortando o tecido, com cuidado para não machucá-lo ainda mais.

"Stork." Ela olhou pálida para o merb que entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

Eles precisariam correr para Atmosia.

Stork os deixou para colocar a Condor em velocidade máxima.

Piper precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar. Ele estava com muitos cortes e hematomas nos ombros, nas costas e na parte de trás dos braços. Alguns se estendiam até seu peito.

Mas ele estava deitado de costas quando ela foi falar com ele na tarde anterior.

Ele estava tentando esconder seus ferimentos?

Isso deve ter doído como o inferno.

Ele estava sem sua camisa, como não pode notar?

Bem, a verdade é que ela tentou ao máximo não olhar justamente por ele estar sem camisa. E a luz do quarto estava fraca.

Ela se bateu mentalmente por isso.

Ela então deu instruções para os outros, para que buscassem toalhas limpas, água, uma bacia e álcool para limpar as feridas parcialmente inflamadas dele.  
Isso era um mau sinal. Ele estava realmente quente.

Pelo menos 2 cortes estavam sangrando. Um deles na altura da cintura. Onde ela o segurou para levantá-lo mais cedo.

Ela olhou para o próprio braço ensanguentado. Até onde ele pretendia ir com tudo isso?

"Precisamos abaixar essa febre rápido." Ela disse para ninguém em especial. "Cuidem dele um minuto. Vou buscar um cristal que pode ajudar com a temperatura."

Infelizmente para Aerrow, ele não estava totalmente fora de si quando Piper voltou com um cristal que quase o congelou. E estava completamente lúcido quando ela começou a limpar suas feridas. Mas permaneceu em silêncio. Apenas soltando alguns gemidos quando doía, e por mais que ela tentasse não machucá-lo, ele estava sentindo muita dor.

Junko não quis demonstrar, mas não estava se sentindo bem ao assistir a cena. Piper percebeu e agradeceu a eles pela ajuda, mas disse que agora tudo ficaria bem e que ela gostaria de ficar sozinha com Aerrow.

Não foi nada fácil.

Causar dor, mesmo que por uma boa razão, não é fácil.

"Piper.." ele sussurrou, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

"Desculpe, eu sei que está doendo, mas é preciso." Ela disse ainda concentrada, mas guardando os utensílios "Vamos fazer uma pausa."

"Obrigado."

Ela mudou-se para se sentar de frente para ele. "Vai me contar o que aconteceu?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, e então desviou novamente.

"Não há o que dizer."

"É claro que há. Olha como você está."

"Isso não é nada. Vou melhorar. Você já está cuidando de mim, então vou ficar bem."

"Aerrow." Ela disse em tom de repreensão. O que o fez olhar para ela novamente. "Se você não tivesse desmaiado bem na minha frente, eu provavelmente não iria descobrir que estava ferido até que fosse tarde demais."

"Não é para tanto, Piper."

"O que? Você viu o seu estado? Tem idéia do que um ferimento infeccionado pode fazer? E você tem vários. Você nem sequer está fora de perigo!" Ela estava frustrada.

Ele não ousou tentou revidar.

"Você está febril e com certeza não estava como você mesmo mais cedo."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que quer dizer com 'eu não estava como eu mesmo'?"

Ela parou. Como dizer a ele que ele a pressionou contra uma parede?

"Você... estava sendo bem ranzinza comigo. Até criticou o que estou vestindo." Ela instintivamente cruzou os braços, cobrindo parte do corpo.

Não era a roupa mais decente do mundo, mas também não era nada demais. Ela estava muito bem coberta.

Ele estava olhando para ela daquele jeito de novo.

Ele estava... corado?

Deve ser a febre voltando.

"Desculpe. Eu não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu."

"Eu estou preocupada com você. E realmente preciso saber o que descobriu do outro lado. Precisamos encontrar Cyclonis."

Ele fechou os olhos.

O silêncio tomou conta por alguns minutos.

Piper sentiu que precisava chegar perto dele. Foi como se a necessidade a puxasse. Então ela se aproximou apenas um pouco, e pôs a mão no rosto dele.

Ele colocou a própria mão sobre a dela. Tirou-a de seu rosto devagar, mas continuou segurando com firmeza.

Ele a olhou. Com muita intensidade. E então ele finalmente disse.

"Eu vi o inferno."


	6. Chapter 6

Uma corrente de ar gelado percorreu a sala.

"Aerrow..." ela sussurrou "O que quer dizer com isso?"

Ele apertou a mão dela ainda mais.

"As coisas que acontecem lá são horríveis." Ele parou para apertar os lábios por um instante. Ela pensou ter visto seus olhos lacrimejarem. "Eu vi crianças morrerem, eu vi pessoas sendo torturadas..."

Piper estava em choque.

"O inferno." ele repetiu.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para formular o que queria dizer. "Mas... como você ficou assim? Aerrow... eles-" Ele colocou um dedo trêmulo nos lábios dela. E mesmo com uma expressão de choque, ela obedeceu

"Por favor, me dê mais algum tempo."

Ela acenou com a cabeça, e mais uma vez o silêncio se estabeleceu.

Aerrow passou a ponta de seus dedos pelos lábios dela, fazendo uma linha suave até o pescoço. Ela não ousou se mexer. Na verdade, isso estava causando arrepios.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Piper."

Como a temperatura da sala pode ter subido tão rápido?

"Hm.. eu também senti sua falta." Ela disse, completamente corada.

Ele trouxe a mão dela aos lábios, e a beijou algumas vezes.

Piper estava quase explodindo. Provavelmente sua pele estava em um vermelho brilhante. Mas ela tentou se manter firme e não puxar a mão por impulso. Afinal, ela não queria tirar.

Após alguns minutos de cumplicidade silenciosa, ela disse que precisava voltar a limpar os ferimentos. E Aerrow, que já estava pálido e fraco novamente, não questionou.

"Você não vai poder dormir com as costas na cama por um bom tempo, sabe?"

"Eu imagino.." Ele estava tão trêmulo...

"Deveria ter vindo direto a mim, Aerrow. Não podia nem ter tomado banho sozinho, você está muito ferido. Poderia ter morrido."

"Eu não consigo imaginar a cena de algum de vocês me dando banho."

"Existem situações de emergência, como essa, em que não importa o que você consegue imaginar." Ele arfou enquanto ela aplicava mais um pouco de álcool.

Eu não sei nem como você não está pedindo socorro só por eu estar encostando em você.

"Eles me deram algo para aliviar as dores." Ele assoprou.

"Eles? Eles quem?"

"Os moradores de Orlasi."

Essa conversa estava ficando cada vez mais confusa, e Aerrow parecia cada vez mais distante da realidade.

"Orlasi?" Piper deu a volta na maca e sentou de frente para ele novamente. Ele estava com os olhos fechados.

"Hm.. sim." Ele abriu os olhos um pouquinho e piscou algumas vezes.

Ela estava tentando ao máximo conter suas perguntas.

"Piper..."

Ela se aproximou ainda mais, para tentar entender o que ele estava sussurando.

"Você está me deixando louco vestida assim."

...

...

Mais uma vez, ela se sentiu nua.

Mais uma vez, ela corou de forma absurda.

E mais uma vez ela sentiu a temperatura da sala subir depressa.

Aerrow tentou levantar o braço para tocar o dela, mas parecia pesado demais.

Então ele só fechou os olhos, enquanto seu torso caia em direção a garota assustada que estava sentada diante dele.

Ele desmontou como um boneco de pano.

Felizmente ele caiu para frente.

Como ele já estava em uma maca, ela conseguiu - com muita dificuldade - posicioná-lo de bruços.

Ela se concentrou muito para ignorar o que ele acabara de dizer e aproveitar que ele estava desacordado para terminar de limpar seus ferimentos.

Ela sentiu a Condor parar.

Provavelmente estavam em Atmosia.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn e Radarr foram avisar sobre onde estavam não muito depois.

Piper aproveitou para pedir a eles que ficassem na enfermaria até ela tomar um banho e voltar.

Ela precisava se trocar afinal.

Piper cruzou os braços cobrindo-se parcialmente enquanto andava.

Mas que droga tinha de errado com o que ela estava vestindo?

Não. Nada. Aerrow só estava confuso.

Ele estava dizendo coisas estranhas.

Já em seu quarto, ela puxou um pedaço de papel e rabiscou as pressas 'algo para aliviar a dor dos ferimentos. Moradores de Orlasi. Pessoas sendo torturadas.'

Foram as únicas informações que Aerrow conseguira dizer após sua missão...

Após pegar o uniforme, Piper seguiu para para o banho.

Normalmente ela desceria da nave para a recepção das pessoas de Atmósia, que deveriam estar contando com seu relato sobre o que acontecera em Far Side. Mas após tudo o que havia acontecido, ela precisava, pelo menos, de uma água fria no corpo para acordar.

Aerrow estava incapacitado. Finn e Radarr estavam com ele. Junko e Stork provavelmente não sairiam da Condor sem as ordens dela.

Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de demorar, apesar de precisar de um tempo extra para esfregar seus dedos ensanguentados.

Piper não era médica ou enfermeira. Ela só sabia o importante para situações de emergência. Ela fizera o seu melhor para diminuir o risco que Aerrow corria, mas nada estava certo ali. Eles obviamente iriam levá-lo para o hospital, mas ela precisaria tirar uma amostra de sangue para saber o que 'os moradores de Orlasi' haviam dado a ele.

Orlasi...

Ela não se lembrava de ter lido sobre isso em lugar algum.

Bem, ela não estava em seus melhores dias, mas já estava limpa e acordada o suficiente para encarar o conselho e a Cavaleira Celeste Starling.

Starling havia ficado responsável por Atmósia, além de todo o Átmos, de forma indireta, substituindo os Storm Hawks enquanto estavam em sua missão em Far Side.

Passando pela Ponte, ela viu Stork preocupado com a multidão que se formava do lado de fora.

Piper fez um sinal para que ele abrisse o Hangar para ela descer, e pediu que ele passasse na enfermaria para ver se Finn e Radarr estavam cuidando bem de Aerrow.

Quando a rampa desceu, a multidão formada estava tensa. Starling estava a frente, como o imaginado. Parecia que ela estava pronta para subir, caso Piper demorasse mais alguns segundos.

Por educação, e porque entendia que as pessoas estavam precisando de notícias, Piper acenou para todos, mas estava cansada, e isso era facilmente notado.

"Piper, onde estão os outros? O que aconteceu?" Starling perguntou a amiga.

"Todos estão dentro da Condor, mas nós precisamos de um médico para o Aerrow com urgência.

Starling arregalou os olhos, e se virou para fazer sinal para alguém.

Quando um rapaz se aproximou, ela pediu que trouxesse os médicos da cidade.

"Vamos subir." Piper pediu.

"Claro." Starling teria que segurar suas perguntas mais alguns minutos, mas pelo semblante da amiga, ela entendeu o pedido e a seguiu para dentro da nave.


	8. Chapter 8

"O que?!" Todos perguntaram.

"Ele disse que precisava de mais algum tempo." Piper repetiu. "Estava delirando, quase apagando, não sabemos o que está acontecendo ainda."

"Então além de estar a beira da morte, ele está drogado." Stork afirmou com seu tom paranoico.

"Nós não sabemos o que é isso, Stork. Mas ele está aguentando a dor muito bem. Suas feridas são profundas, mas ele está reagindo." Piper não queria pensar no pior. Não podia acontecer o pior.

"E essas pessoas que ele mencionou, se elas o ajudaram, acha que aconteceu algo com elas?" Starling perguntou preocupada.

"Bem... Quando ele chegou, disse que precisávamos vir embora imediatamente..."

"Quando ele disse isso?" Junko perguntou a Piper.

"Quando ele me abraçou no Hangar. Assim que chegou."

"Aerrow não é de deixar ninguém para trás." Finn disse, com os braços cruzados.

"Exatamente..." Piper olhou para Starling. Todos entenderam o que provavelmente tinha acontecido com as pessoas que o ajudaram.

"Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Vamos esperar Aerrow acordar para que ele possa explicar o que exatamente aconteceu." Starling disse.

"Eu não sei se ele vai conseguir falar agora... ele parecia muito afetado com tudo isso." Piper lembrou.

"Mas de toda forma, precisamos saber o que vamos ter que enfrentar. Cyclonis está la. Não podemos nos esquecer disso. E ela tem aliados." Starling estava impaciente.

"Mas ele estava realmente muito mal..." Junko comentou voltando a ficar pálido ao se lembrar do estado do amigo.

"Senhorita Piper?" Um dos médicos chamou.

"Sim?"

"Aerrow gostaria de vê-la."

"E como ele está?" Junko perguntou.

"Ele está acordado e medicado, mas as feridas são profundas. Precisarão de cuidados até que fechem completamente."

"Claro. Cuidarei disso."

"Temos que voltar em dois dias. É muito importante que cuidem bem dele. Mas em geral, ele ficará bem."

A sensação foi de que todos suspiraram em alívio ao mesmo tempo.

Os médicos e seus ajudantes cumprimentaram a todos e receberam agradecimentos. Junko os acompanhou até a saída.

"Bem, eu vou informar ao conselho o que aconteceu. E vou providenciar suprimentos para vocês." Starling disse, e também deixou a nave.

Radarr, que estava no quarto com Aerrow, apareceu e fez sinal para que Piper fosse vê-lo sozinha.

Ela obedeceu.

 **Deixe um comentário ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Estava frio.

Ela tinha que conseguir. Após tudo o que havia passado, todas as perdas.

"Maldição!" Cada Talon inútil que perdera. Cada base, cada terra. Ela se vingaria de todos... Assim que ela encontrasse o que estava procurando a tantos anos.

Desde que Mestra Cyclonis completou seu nono aniversário, fora instruída a seguir pistas deixadas por sua avó, antes dela desaparecer.

Anarchis, a Rainha, a verdadeira mestra de Cyclonia, estava secretamente avaliando o trabalho que seu filho fazia em Far Side anos atrás.

E ela estava decepcionada.

Um povo simples de se comandar. Um trabalho fácil. E ele e sua esposa estavam sendo completos inúteis.

Ela havia ficado para trás, é claro, para comandar o berço de sua nação. Mas a fraqueza de seu filho e sua nora estava levando a nova terra conquistada a beira da ruína. Era para ser um segredo. Dividir e conquistar. Far Side, que na verdade se chamava Orlasi, e Atmos. Ambos estavam sob o comando da Cyclonia.

Mas não iria se sustentar daquela forma se seu filho continuasse com seus erros idiotas, portanto ela decidira deixar Atmos nas mãos de sua neta, que aos nove anos era mais inteligente e astuta que os pais.

Cyclonis pensou consigo mesma que fizera um excelente trabalho ao longo dos anos, mas, infelizmente, os malditos... Os Storm Hawks atrapalharam todos os seus planos.

Ela chegou a pedir reforços a avó, e agora estava voltando aos trapos e de mãos vazias para a mesma.

Vergonha. Sua avó sentirá vergonha.

Ao chegar nos portões da Fortaleza, Mestra Cyclonis fora imediatamente reconhecida. Os Talons que montavam guarda nos portões a reverenciaram e abriram passagem para ela.

Eles não sabiam de seu fracasso.

Mas Ela saberá. Todos saberão. E isso pode ser sua ruína.

Cyclonis só podia esperar que sua avó compreendesse o motivo de sua falha. Que a ajudasse a vencer aqueles... aqueles...

E então ela estava de pé, caminhando em direção a rainha de toda Orlasi e Atmos. Para informar que suas terras foram tomadas pelos Storm Hawks e seus aliados.

Sua avó a olhava com seriedade.

Cyclonis parou em frente ao seu trono e a reverenciou.

"Levante-se, criança."

Ela não pode evitar fechar as mãos em punhos quando ouviu o tom de voz da rainha diante dela.

Sua amada avó, a qual ela não via pessoalmente a anos, estava falando como se ela fosse uma qualquer.

A rainha se levantou, assim como ela. Ambas se olharam pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

"O que a trouxe aqui, querida? Vejo que está sozinha." Talvez ela não estivesse sendo tão ríspida. Talvez seja apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça por estar com medo.

Medo.

Como ela podia ousar sentir medo? Não. Ela não sentia medo. Sentia raiva.

Raiva dos Storm Hawks, raiva de todos de Atmos. Raiva da Piper. Principalmente da Piper.

"Os Storm Hawks formaram um exército.  
Nós perdemos."

Não. Ela havia perdido. Ela sabia que era isso que sua avó pensaria.

"Eles tem uma Aliriana com eles."

Silêncio.

"Entendo."

Cyclonis ousou olhar a rainha nos olhos.

Ela parecia calma. Calma demais.

"Venha aqui." Ela ordenou.

Cyclonis se aproximou devagar. E ao ficar de frente para sua avó, perto o suficiente para...

Um tapa. Muito, muito forte. Mas ela não gritou. Não emitiu som algum.

Sangue começou a escorrer de seu nariz.

Silêncio.

"Olhe para mim."

Silêncio. Mas ela olhou.

E surpreendentemente, Rainha Anarchis ergueu os braços para pedir um abraço. "Você sabe que faço isso para o seu próprio bem, querida. Venha aqui."

Ela foi. E sua avó a abraçou. Com todo o afeto que ela não esperava receber.

Um abraço que valia por todos os anos em que ficaram longe uma da outra.

E tudo o que sua avó disse em seguida foi "Vamos acabar com todos eles."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oi..." Piper disse suavemente ao entrar no quarto.

Ele estava cheio de ataduras.

"Oi." Aerrow ofereceu um meio sorriso. "Pode vir se sentar aqui comigo?"

"Claro." Ela sorriu também. Estava hesitante, mas caminhou na direção dele e se sentou no local onde ele antes havia carinhosamente dado tapinhas.

Aerrow parecia... cansado. Claro, com tudo o que ele passou, é algo esperado.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Aerrow perguntou.

"Acho que eu deveria fazer essa pergunta, não?"

"Eu acho que sim... Mas eu quero saber como você está. Como passou esses dias, O que aconteceu... eu estava preocupado."

"Eu estou bem, Aerrow. Estamos todos bem. Só ficamos muito preocupados com você."

"Hey, sou eu. Eu vou ficar bem." Ele deu seu típico sorriso confiante.

"É bom mesmo, Cavalheiro Celeste." Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. E os dois trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade.

Ela queria abraçá-lo, mas não sabia se devia.

Queria que ele a puxasse para perto, como fez no dia em que chegou.

Ela sentiu como se pertencesse a ele.

"Bem... sabe, todos querem que eu te faça perguntas..."

A expressão dele mudou. E ele olhou para a janela fechada. Ela sentiu que ele ainda não estava pronto para responder a um interrogatório.

Então ela decidiu mudar de assunto. "Você queria falar comigo em particular. Por quê?"

Ele voltou a olhar para ela.

"Você não consegue imaginar o motivo, P?" Ele perguntou divertindo-se.

"Bem... não, eu-"

Ele tirou a mão da dela e roçou os dedos em sua bochecha, erguendo seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

Ela parecia um pouco assustada.

"O que foi?" Perguntou.

Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto tentava formar uma resposta. "É que... você tem mudado de humor desde que chegou. E fez algumas coisas que provavelmente não se lembra por causa da febre."

Ele sorriu.

Ela ficou vermelha.

"Você se lembra?" Ela ficou muito vermelha.

"Acredito que sim." Ele riu da expressão adorável que ela estava fazendo.

"Me desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse. Acho que... eu só estava com ciúmes."

Ele estava com ciúmes? Isso explica o mau-humor. Mas...

Então tudo o que ela pensou durante todos esses dias desde que a ligação aconteceu era verdade. Algo entre eles _estava_ acontecendo.

"Eu sei que isso não justifica nada. Me desculpe."

Ela sentiu borboletas em seu estômago.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Aerrow." De alguma forma, pronunciar o nome dele agora parecia diferente. "Por mais que se lembre, você estava com febre alta, não estava muito... sob controle." Ela riu da forma como descreveu a situação.

"Ah, eu sou muito perigoso com febre."

"Para a sua informação" ela ergueu um dedo e tocou a ponta do nariz dele. "Não estava só com febre. Você mesmo disse que tinham te dado alguma coisa para a dor." Ela colocou uma mão na cintura. "E eu preciso saber mais sobre isso, capitão. Para o seu próprio bem."

Não era culpa dela que lembrar disso era doloroso. Ele sabia disso. Então ele a ofereceu um meio sorriso triste. "Eu sei."

Ela pegou a mão dele de novo. Ele não estava se mexendo muito. "Está doendo?"

Ele suspirou. "Sim. Mas vou ficar bem."

"É claro que vai. Eu vou cuidar de você."

"Obrigado."

"Então... o que você pode me contar?"

Ele ficou em silêncio e com o olhar perdido por alguns instantes. Ela se sentiu culpada por isso, mas era preciso.

Ele suspirou... E começou a contar o que aconteceu.


	11. Chapter 11

3 dias dormindo em chão frio de pedra, perdido em toda aquela escuridão.

Toda a comida se foi.

Aerrow não esperava que fosse demorar tanto. Era uma simples missão de reconhecimento. Missão que ele julgara simples.

A noite interminável o estava cansando. Havia pouca água potável e tudo ao seu redor era desconhecido.

Piper havia sido muito clara quanto a isso. Nada de consumir ou sequer tocar em plantas desconhecidas.

Ele não voltou para a Condor, pois sabia que se não voltasse com alguma resposta, teriam que mover a nave. E isso chamaria atenção.

Nos primeiros dias Aerrow já soube que as leis ali eram diferentes. Tudo parecia diferente. O ar, o silêncio, o cheiro de sangue. Ele nem soube reconhecer no início, mas após passar por uma cidade completamente queimada e ver rastros de sangue seco, ele não teve dúvidas.

Ele não poderia sair invadindo, como sempre fazia. Ele não poderia rir de tudo isso depois, como ele imaginava.

Ele continuou sua busca, com o estômago revirado ao pensar no que havia acontecido ali.

Com fome, sede e cansaço, ele caminhou próximo ás pedras que formavam um muro longo.

Foi quando ele começou a ouvir gritos.

Ele correu. O mais rápido que seu corpo cansado o permitiu. Quando ele virou á esquerda, entre 3 pedras altas, ele pode ver as luzes de uma outra cidade.

Parecia ser do tamanho de Atmósia!

E muita fumaça saia dela. Pelo menos metade estava destruída.

No centro havia uma fogueira que iluminava os destroços da cidade queimada e a parte da cidade que ainda estava inteira. Uma fileira de pessoas estavam ajoelhadas a força, diante do que parecia ser um exército de...

De... Talons...

Como no inferno isso era possível?

Aerrow estava chegando perto. Mas eles eram muitos, e ele estava sozinho.

Ele reduziu.

Ele precisaria de um plano. Um plano muito bom.

Ele passou pelas casas, tentando não chamar a atenção do grupo que estava mais a frente.

"O que está fazendo?" Alguém sussurrou próximo a onde ele estava. Ele parou, mas não viu ninguém ao redor.

Uma porta se abriu, é alguém o puxou para dentro.

Uma garota - com um braço bem forte - o jogou no chão da casa.

"Você está de que lado?"

Um homem perguntou, com uma pá apontada para o pescoço de Aerrow.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Como assim?"

"Ele não é um Talon." A menina afirmou.

"Isso eu posso ver."

"E-eu me chamo Aerrow. Ouvi gritos e-"

"E achou sensato correr até aqui?" O homem parecia furioso.

"Pai, acalme-se, a culpa não é dele."

"Você é de qual cidade, garoto?"

O homem abaixou a pá.

Aerrow se levantou devagar, sem saber se devia abaixar a guarda.

"Sou do outro lado de Atmos." Ele disse.

A menina e o pai se olharam sem entender.

"Outro lado de onde?"

"Atmos, nosso... planeta?" Ele perguntou um tanto sem graça por soar sem sentido para os dois estranhos.

Outra onda de gritos. Aerrow sentiu seu corpo gelar com o som estranho que ouvira.

"O que está acontecendo?!" Sua voz falhou devido a garganta seca pela fumaça. Ele tossiu.

O homem tapou a boca dele. "Enlouqueceu? Quer que eles voltem aqui?!"

"Pai..." a garota disse se aproximando da porta para ouvir melhor. "Acho que eles já estão indo."

"Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa" Aerrow disse empurrando a mão do homem para longe.

 _O que a Piper faria?_

Outra onda de gritos. E choros. Agora ele reconhecia o som das pessoas chorando.

"Malditos! Eles vão matar todos eles."

"Matar..." Aerrow não pode evitar a onda de arrepios que sentiu. "Temos que fazer alguma coisa!"

"Você tem é que ficar calado!" O homem estava sem paciência alguma para as bobagens que o garoto inconsequente diante dele estava dizendo.

Outra onda de gritos. Mas por que estavam gritando assim?

"Mais um..." Ela sussurrou "Pai..."

"Aneri, saia de perto dessa porta." O homem foi tocar o ombro da filha para puxá-la para longe dali.

"Ervik vai morrer também, todos eles vão!" Ela choramingos.

"Não vão... que os Deuses não permitam Isso." E ele abraçou a filha.

Aerrow aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar da porta para ouvir melhor o que estava acontecendo.

Eram estalos e murmúrios. Choramingos e gritos abafados.

"O que eles estão fazendo lá?" Ele ousou perguntar.

"Punindo os rebeldes."

"Mas eles vão matar todos eles... Ervik e Ameria... eles estavam entre os capturados, eu vi."

"Acalme-se, querida" o homem enxugou as lágrimas da filha e a abraçou apertado.

A essa altura, até Aerrow queria chorar. Mas ele não podia. Ele devia fazer algo.

Sua skimmer estava bem longe dali, mas ele conseguiria alcançar se corresse.

Ele abriu a porta.

"Aonde pensa que-"

Mas ele não deu tempo para que o homem terminasse a frase.

Aerrow correu. Como se sua própria vida dependesse disso.

Ele pulou em sua skimmer e a ligou. Então ele acelerou em direção ao centro da cidade.

O som da skimmer em alta velocidade logo chamou a atenção de todos que estavam ali.

Ele se virou para abrir as asas, com certa dificuldade, e sobrevoou as pessoas.

Todos estavam se perguntando o que era aquilo.

Alguns Talons o seguiram.

Era isso que ele queria.


End file.
